Sue Tenny "Gwen Grayson"
Sue Tenny or Gwendolyn "'Gwen" Grayson" is the central antagonist of the Disney Film, Sky High, where she poses as Royal Pain, the arch-nemesis of The Commander; the head of the Stronghold Family. Character Appearance Gwen turns out to be a beautiful woman who is usually seen wearing a very pink attire. While in school she wears skirts, while outside of school, she wears jeans. She has straight hair, which is alittle bit over shoulder length. Will Stronghold, the son of The Commander, seems to have a crush on her; mainly because of her appearance. While keeping her true identity in the years before (she originally attended Sky High at the same The Commander and Jetstream did), she wore glasses (as shown in the previous year book). As Royal Pain, her voice seems quite masculine (The Commander mistakes her for a male), and wears a golden suit of technological armour. The armour has hidden devices that allow her to power-up her attacks; which are strong enough to send someone flying (as shown when fighting Will Stronghold). Personality & SideKick: Sitches While posing as Gwen Grayson, she is shown to be a very kind, gentle, and welcoming person. However, she also had a wicked side (as shown in the Hero's Commitee Party, where she told Leyla Williams that Will Stronghold hated her, aswell as rudley and unwelcomingly asking her why she was at the party). Being a Hero, she was looked down upon by many Sidekicks, who are usually treated as inferiors compared to the Heroes. As Royal Pain, however, she is quite furocious, as shown when her SideKick, Stitches, gets on her nerves (which prompts her to choke him, to which he would beg for mercy). Aside from this, she is very intellectual and manipulating; using other High School students, such as Speed & Lash and the school cheerleader, Penny Lent, in attempted destruction of Sky High. However, her efforts fail, and is sentenced to jail along with her minions. Durring her acual High School period, she was quite nerdy. She was given the rank of SideKick since she was a Technopath (technopathy was barley understood back then). Sue was considered a troublemaker by other students; a rumor spreading around about her smoking in the bathroom with other girls. After fighting The Commander in previous years, she was hit by her very own weapon, The Pacifier's, very own special attack. Turned into a baby, she was taken by her SideKick, and was raised back up to her status; many people thought th at she had disapeared becazuse of this. Abilities & Traits Sue is a technopath. A technopath is an individual who has the ability to manipulate technology, or technological pieces (as shown in Mr. Medula's class, where she used her technopathy to construct a freeze ray). Her invensions include a spying machine (which is secretly placed within the Stronghold Headquarters, and the Pacifier; a weapon that can turn people into infants with only one shot. Due to her abilities, she is naturally smart (being able to retain memory of her defeat by The Commander's hand, after many years of being raised to High School age. Ever since then, she has been wanting to gain revenge. She is also quite careful when devising a strategy; being able to manipulate Will Stronghold into opening the Secret Sanctum for her, only so that she can have Speed quickly snatch the Pacifier from within the Sanctum, along with carefully placing a generator within a secret compartment within Sky High. It is unkown how she has done so; Magenta needing to shapeshift into a guinea pig in order to reach it. Aside from this, she is quite adept with hand-to-hand combat; able to match Will Stronghold in a one-to-one battle. However, she was eventually wasted after being thrown and bashed against walls, pillars, and the floor. Trivia His personality bears a slight resemblance to Sid Phillips in the 1995 Toy Story movie. He was voiced by Patrick Warburton, who is best known for playing the voices of Joe Swanson from Family Guy, '' Kronk from ''The Emperor's New Groove, ''Wolf W. Wolf from ''Hoodwinked!, and Ian from Open Season. Quotes *'In tonight's occasion, we'd like to plan a special tribute to the most powerful super-being to ever walk the halls of Sky High....ME!!" (Introducing herself as Royal Pain).